


Baring it All

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Because secrets in the bath are just their thing.





	Baring it All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely firesign23.

“Remember the last time we shared a bath?” Jaime said lightly as he helped Brienne ease into the hot water.

Clutching at the rough stone walls, Brienne gritted her teeth and nodded, hissing as the water swirled around her still tender wounds.

“You walked in, covered in your own shit and vomit, told me your darkest secrets and fainted into my arms.” Brienne nodded. “I remember.”

Jaime sighed wistfully. “Happy days. Pity we won’t see the likes of them again.”

“Pity?” Brienne queried.

“Well, telling our secrets in the bath, at the very least it’s an effective bonding experience.” He smiled with all his teeth. “We are baring ourselves both physically and metaphorically.” Jaime rested his arm around Brienne’s hip, gently pulling her close. Pressing his forehead against her cropped, matted her he whispered “Do you have any secrets you want to tell me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well, we will be in here a while. Might as well pass the time.”

“If you’re bored, you leave go,” Brienne told him.

“Now what sort of husband would I be if I left my injured wife to wash herself alone?” Jaime asked, causing the warm water to stir as he shifted closer. “This is what we do. One of us gets injured, the other gives them a bath and hears their secrets. It’s our tradition.”

Brienne scoffed. “Tradition?”

“Exactly,” Jaime purred. “Now, tell me your secrets.”

“Like what?” Brienne asked helplessly.

“Come now, even the good and honest Ser Brienne of Tarth must have a secret or two,” Jaime pushed, picking up a cloth and running it down Brienne’s shoulder.

Brienne shook her head. “Alright, I, umm, once spilt wine all over my Septa’s cushion and told her I saw a dog knock it over.”

“Brienne of Tarth!” Jaime gasped in shock, “Why, I should take the knighthood right off you.”

“Too late, it’s mine now,” Brienne snapped.

“So it is,” Jaime sighed. “Well, as there is nought I can do to sufficiently chastise you for your crimes, you might as well tell me more of your secrets.”

“For years I begged my father to let me cut my hair, but he insisted I wear it long. When I was twelve, I decided to get my hair tangled into a holly bush on purpose, so that they would have no choice but to cut it off in order to get me free,” Brienne confessed.

Jaime swallowed down laughter. “Brienne my love, your cunning knows no bounds.”

“Not really,” Brienne admitted grudgingly. “They made me wear a wig instead.”

“More,” Jaime pushed.

“ _More_? Fine, I hate storms.”

“But you _lived_ in the Stormlands!” Jaime pointed out.

“And whenever there was a storm, my Maester had to give me Milk of the Poppy to help me get through the night. I grew out of it, but I still cannot stand storms till this day,” Brienne told him.

“At least next time there is a storm, you know you have a good man to help you see through the night.” Jaime wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his forehead against her jaw.

“I know.” Brienne nodded. “Maester Samwell is talented and if required, could give me an appropriate dosage.”

“I meant me,” Jaime growled.

“Well you should have said,” Brienne said blithely.

Jaime glared at his wife, gazing at him wide eyed through the silver steam, her pale skin pink and flushed from the heat, hot pearls of water beading down her back.

“Another secret,” he hissed into her neck, causing her to arch her back, “You are not as innocent as you pretend you are.”

“And whose fault is that?” Brienne murmured.

“Mine,” Jaime declared.

“Final secret,” Brienne smiled at him winsomely, “I am very, very grateful for it.”

“So am I.” Jaime breathed her. “But you and I know both know, I never kept that a secret.”


End file.
